Sheena Fujibayashi's Contest History
Who is Sheena? Sheena Fujibayashi is the young Summoner from Tethe'alla that you first meet when Lloyd Irving and company go through the Ossa Trail. She introduces herself as an assassin sent to kill The Chosen, or Colette. Your first battle with Sheena is her as the "Clumsy Assassin", with her Guardian of Wind helping her. After her eventual defeat, she leaves and swears that she will defeat you next you meet. When you stop at a random House of Salvation, you can see Sheena praying. She will say that she was only praying to become stronger so she could kill you, and runs away. And again, while making a quick stop at Luin, you get to see Sheena showing her nicer side, and she is playing Hide-And-Seek with some kids. After she notices you, she swears to kill you and runs off without fighting. You then eventually meet up with her again, at the Balacruf Mausoleum. There, she is now a Resolute Assassin, and is assisted by her Guardian-Lightning. Of course, Lloyd and company defeat her again, and she then questions why that they always defeat her. Colette runs her mouth about regenerating the world, and then Sheena mentions something: If Colette saves Sylvarant, then her world would be destroyed. Whatever could that mean?! It is a mystery to us all. Shortly after, when the group goes back to Luin, they find it in Ruin, and see Sheena injured on the ground. She was fighting to protect an innocent bystander, and you then again get to see a gentler side of her. Eventually, Sheena turns over a new leaf. She vows that she will join your party, and assist you in your journey. After certain events, Sheena then reveals to you that she is not from Sylvarant. She is from another world that lies adjacent to Sylvarant, called Tethe'alla. After some events at the Tower of Salvation, you then head over to to Tetha'alla to continue your journey. Sheena is a member of the Mizuho clan, a Japan like-style of people that practice the Ninja and Summoning arts. Sheena is a summoner, and can summon various Summon Spirits that you defeat on your journey in battle. She has to be in over-limit for this to work though, so it isn't used very often, besides boss battles and such. Sheena has a deep backstory that goes back to the time she was born. Sheena wasn't originally born in Mizuho, but she was raised there. One day when Sheena went with her clan to try and summon Volt, the electricity summon spirit, Volt went rampant and put the Chief in a coma. This has led her to have a fear of summoning any and all summon spirits, but she eventually gets over it. While many people don't enjoy using Sheena in their parties, she can be a valuable asset to any team used in the game. And to top it all off, she's hot. Like, really hot. One of the hottest girls in Video Games. Woah. "Don’t think saying stuff like this is going to change anything! You’re still my enemy!" - Sheena (Writeup courtesy of stingers135) Sheena's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-1 Summer 2006 Contest - Limit Division - 6 Seed * Limit Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Jill Valentine, 43275 37.97% - 70699 62.03% * Extrapolated Strength --- 37th Place 25.52% Though Sheena wasn't expected to win her match (unless you're Lopen, but he doesn't count), she made a small mark on the Summer 2006 Contest by predicting Jill's doom long before the match against Peach. Jill lost over half a percent to Sheena during the after-school vote, which indicated that a close match would go against Jill should her and Peach be even. Go figure. As for Sheena herself, us Sheena fans were just happy to see her in the field. We figured she would lose, but we'll take what we can get Category:Contest Histories